


No worse place than home.

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [34]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff, Smut, soft Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This is a lonnnnggg partSorry if it’s too soft for you my palsThank you for all of your support and I am still taking prompts if anybody would like to recommend anything.Xx





	No worse place than home.

“Fuck.” The redhead sighed, her voice borderline sleepy, as she laid back on the bed, pulling the brunette onto her chest. 

“Tired you out, hm?” Luisa chuckled, resting on her elbow to look up at the woman below her. 

Rose hummed in agreement, running her fingers through Luisa’s hair and pressing a kiss gently onto her forehead. 

The brunette smiled, climbing off of Rose and climbing out of bed, but she was restricted by a pair of arms, pulling her back. 

“Sleep with me.” Rose whispered, her hands delicately wrapped around her waist. 

“I don’t know if I can go again, you tired me out too.” Luisa said softly. 

“I mean actually sleep, stupid.” Rose laughed quietly, spooning the woman beside her. 

“Alison will be back soon, Ro.” Luisa replied sadly. 

“Then at least cuddle for a bit.” The redhead pouted, smiling when Luisa rested her head on her chest. 

“Never had you down as a cuddle after sex kind of girl.” 

“Hmm,” Rose began, pulling Luisa closer to her, “I make some exceptions.” 

“I’m glad.” Luisa smiled softly, snuggling her head into the woman she loved. 

“I’m sure you are.” Rose whispered, half asleep already. 

“Sleep well Baby.” Luisa whispered back, gently kissing her collar bone, smiling when the redhead wrapped her arm around her tighter, placing a sleepy kiss onto her forehead before drifting off to sleep. 

*** 

After half an hour, Luisa slipped out of the bed, tapping Rose’s arm gently to wake her up. 

The redhead yawned, stretching out before rolling over again. 

“Rose, Darling, you’re going to have to get up, Allison is nearly here.” Luisa spoke, but she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the sleepy woman. 

“Tell her she can’t come over tonight.” The redhead mumbled into the pillow. 

“I can’t, Ro, I haven’t seen her in weeks since she went away.” Luisa laughed, pulling on her clothes. 

“Say you got called into work.” Rose grunted, pushing herself out of the bed.

“Don’t tempt me.” The brunette chuckled. 

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do.” She pressed a kiss onto the crook of the woman’s neck.

“Rose, don’t.” Luisa warned, leaning into the kisses anyway.

“I’ll take you out on a proper date, I have a place in mind, and we can get food and I’ll get us a hotel. Come on, Lu.” She soak the brunette to face her, pouting as she saw the frown plastered onto her soft face. 

“Rose, we have never been on a date, and it isn’t like we can be seen together in public around here, people will talk.” Luisa replied sadly.

“We haven’t, so why not start now,” Rose began, “and who said it was going to be around here?” 

“Then where?” 

“Come with me and you’ll find out.” The redhead smiled gently. 

Luisa sighed, shuffling out of Rose’s grasp and walking into the lounge, leaving Rose to sadly get dressed, the thought of rejection physically paining her. 

She walked into the lounge afterwards, a pained look on her face as Luisa stood up to open the door for her. 

The redhead pressed a kiss onto the brunettes lips. 

“Have fun tonight.” She smiled, walking out of the door. 

“That’s down to you.” Luisa spoke. 

Rose burrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Luisa also stepped out of the apartment. 

“Hm?” 

“What hotel have you booked for us then?” Luisa had a small smile tugging at her lips. 

Rose grinned, pulling Luisa into a deep kiss before hugging her tight. 

“There’s one nearby the place.” She eventually answered. 

“What place?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Rose winked. 

Luisa shrugged, following Rose to the car. 

“You seem like you have all this day planned out in advance.” Luisa said in deep thought. 

“That’s because I’ve wanted to take you out for a very long time, but things just seemed to get in the way.” The redhead replied simply, but Luisa still beamed with happiness at the comment. 

“How long have you had this date planned for then? A few weeks?” She chuckled. 

“About a year.” Rose laughed back. 

“We weren’t very serious a year ago though.” 

Rose raised her eyebrows and glanced at the brunette before looking back at the road. 

“I was still extremely fond of you a year ago, Lu.” She continued her laughter. 

“Well if I knew that, I would have made a move sooner.” Luisa winked, nudging her with her elbow. 

“Its a shame you didn’t.” Rose joked back, turning a corner, already leaving town. 

Luisa sighed happily, smiling gently as the redhead rested her hand onto her thigh, stroking it slightly. 

“I know it’s not my place to say,” Rose cleared her throat, “but why are you still seeing Allison?” 

Luisa looked out of the window, not being able to meet her eye. 

“She makes my life a bit more normal, so I’m not just focusing on sleeping with my stepmom, I guess.” She shrugged. 

Rose nodded, squeezing Luisa’s thigh to show she wasn’t mad. 

“We’re driving quite far out.” The brunette pointed out. 

“Mhm. A place where we know nobody.” 

Luisa didn’t reply she just grinned at the redhead. 

“What are you grinning about?” Rose laughed. 

“This is our first proper date. It’s exciting. Special.” She laced her fingers with Rose’s 

“No pressure then.” Rose rolled her eyes, but still laughing afterwards. 

“Oh definitely, if it’s that bad I’ll drive myself home.” Luisa joked , sticking her tongue out at Rose. 

“I hope you like it though. Seriously.” The redhead glanced over at the brunette. 

“I will, I already do. Because I like being with you no matter what we are doing.” The doctor said sweetly, kissing Rose quickly on the cheek as they stopped at a red light. 

“What If it involved one of us being injured?” Rose asked, mysteriously. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” she pulled into a parking space, “because we’re going here.” She pointed at the destination. 

“No way!” Luisa exclaimed, unclipping her seatbelt and tossing it aside. 

“Yes way, and there’s barely any people so you can practise.” She raised her eyebrows.

“Rose, I’ve never been ice skating before, I’m going to die.” The brunette said dramatically. 

“I promise I won’t let you die,” Rose began, “I’ll let you fall over a few times and laugh but I won’t let you die.” She joked. 

“You’re cute.” Luisa said sarcastically, waiting for a snarky comment back but she just received a gentle peck on the lips and a smile. 

“If you do break anything the hotel is only across the road so you won’t have far to hop home.” 

“Thanks.” 

They both slid out of the car, Rose pulling up her jeans slightly before they went to the booth, Luisa holding Rose’s hand as she paid for the skates and led the way. 

“Why are you staring at your skates like that?” Rose laughed as Luisa stared at them in confusion. 

“I don’t know how to put them on.” She admitted. 

The redhead laughed again, finishing putting on her skates and kneeling in front of Luisa, strapping the skates onto her feet. 

“Really taking the role of a stepmom here aren’t you?” Luisa joked, earning an eye-roll. 

“Let’s not mention that again.” Rose warned, but laughed anyway. 

She held out her hand for Luisa to take as the brunette, riddled with unstableness, took shaky steps towards the rink. 

“Babe, you are going to need to actually get onto the ice at some point.” Rose joked, standing easy in her own skates. 

“First of all, love it when you call me babe, you should do that more often,” Luisa began, bringing her head up to look at Rose, “and secondly, stop being a dick, we are meant to be on a date, not a race.” 

Rose erupted with laughter, trying to keep herself steady as she led the brunette onto the ice. 

“Hold onto my shoulders, I’ll keep you steady.” Rose spoke, smiling when Luisa nodded to say that she understood. 

She rested her hands delicately on the brunette’s waist as she skilfully skated backwards, Luisa gripping tightly onto her shoulders and staring down at their feet as they glided across the ice- Rose had to occasionally check behind her to make sure she didn’t smash into anyone but other than that they were doing well. 

“Have a go on your own.” Rose said, slowly letting go of Luisa’s waist and giving her a reassuring look. 

“Ro, I’m going to break my neck.” Luisa said, clearly very cautious of her independence at that moment. 

“You’re not going to break anything, just try.” The redhead chuckled, skating more towards the side of the rink so she could create some distance between them, giving Luisa the chance to try. 

“Okay, but if I end up in hospital because of this I’m suing.” She joked, even struggling to stay upright on the ice. 

“Fine, sue me,” rose winked, “just one foot in front of the other baby, you can do it.” She encouraged her. 

Luisa stumbled, before she managed to glide slightly, and then again, and again, and she thought she was getting the hang of it when she slipped. 

She prepared herself to fall when she felt Rose’s arms wrap around her. 

“Oooookay, so you need some more practice, but you’re almost there. Try again.” She placed her back onto her feet. 

Luisa nodded, taking a deep breath and skating towards Rose, who was skating backwards slightly. 

“See, it’s not that hard.” Rose smiled, stopping in her tracks and letting Luisa almost slide into her. 

“Speak for yourself, you’re the pro here.” Luisa laughed, still shocked she managed to skate. 

“I’m not a pro. I’m just fast.” She corrected Luisa, raising her eyebrows. 

“But how fast?” The doctor asked, implying a challenge. 

Rose looked around her to clear a path before she smirked, grabbed Luisa by the hand and set off, speeding down the rink. 

At first Luisa screamed out of surprise but by the end of it she was laughing, Rose too, their speed attracting the looks from other skaters who had just come for some fun but were instead being shown up by a speed skater and her girlfriend. 

“Get ready.” Rose warned. 

“For what?” Luisa asked innocently. 

Rose came to a sudden halt, her skates scraping across the ice, leaving trails all down it, holding on tight to Luisa to make sure she didn’t crash into the side, but couldn’t help but laugh at the screaming. 

“I did tell you to get ready.” Rose pointed out, still chuckling. 

“You’re a dickhead.” Luisa laughed, fake punching her. 

Rose Just laughed, pulling Luisa into a kiss. 

At first Luisa thought it would just be like any other kiss they had had, but when she realised that they were kissing in public, with other people, her mouth tugged into a grin, which Rose copied, pulling her closer. 

When Rose pulled away, Luisa wasn’t prepared and her legs almost gave way, but once again Rose was there to catch her, leading her off of the ice. 

“You’re freezing.” Rose noted, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around the brunette as she unstrapped her skates. 

“You’re cute.” Luisa replied , smiling down at Rose 

Rose smiled back before opening her mouth to speak. 

“Donuts?” 

“Mmm yeah.” The brunette agreed eagerly. 

“I know a place, come on.” She took hold of Luisa’s hand, carrying the skates in the other, saying her thanks to the guy at the booth and walking out. 

“How do you know this place so well?” She leaned into Rose, resting her head against her shoulder as they walked. 

“I move around.” Rose laughed. 

“Oh so you took your ex girlfriends out around here hm?” Luisa said, only half jokingly. 

“Oh yeah all of my girlfriends, thousands of them. In fact, you mark the 5000th girlfriend.” She exaggerated, chuckling quietly 

“Hilarious,” Luisa rolled her eyes, “but seriously, how many girlfriends have you had?” She asked, intrigued. 

Rose ignored the comment and just glanced at Luisa. 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Luisa giggled. 

“It’s not that.” The redhead shook her head, slipping her hand into Luisa’s back pocket. 

“Then what is it?” Luisa asked. 

Rose mumbled incoherently. 

“What?” 

“I haven’t.” Rose whispered. 

“You haven’t what?” The brunette said in a cloud of confusion. 

“I haven’t had a girlfriend.” The redhead admitted. 

“You’re lying! You must be lying.” She exclaimed in shock. 

Rose simply raised her eyebrow at Luisa. 

“Shit, you’ve slept with other girls before though right?” 

“Plenty, but I was never with one. I just had sex with them and dropped them.” Rose blushed. 

“Fuck girl.” Luisa winked, nudging her in the side 

“I’m not like that anymore though.” She said defensively. 

“Ro, I know, it’s okay. We all have a past.” She said softly. 

Rose looked over at the brunette. The more she got to know her the more she burned for her. Months she had been trying to hide that she was truly in love with the woman beside her, but her touch, her smile, her words, everything made the woman melt, more and more. 

“So what else do you want to know?” Rose asked. 

“What about your family?,” Luisa began, after thinking for a moment, “you never talk about your family.” 

The redhead looked down at her feet before answering. 

“I don’t really have a family.” She muttered, pulling Luisa closer to her side. 

“How do you mean?” The doctor asked, but sensitively enough. 

“My mom isn’t around too Much and my dad died when I was young,” her voice quietened, “I loved him- my dad- he’d do anything for me.” Her voice was almost a whisper now. 

“I’m so sorry, Ro, I didn’t know.” Her tone was similar to the redhead’s as she let Rose rest her head on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, it’s been years now. I was only a kid.” 

“I can’t imagine you as a kid.” Luisa laughed. 

“Just imagine a little redhead tomboy, always running around and climbing trees and you’ll get the jist of it.” Rose explained. 

“Rose Solano climbing a tree, that’s a sight I’d like to see.” 

Rose smiled. 

“Come on, this is the place.” She led the brunette over to a stall, one with an array of sauces and sprinkles. 

“Rose! My favourite flower!” The Greek man behind the counter said. 

“Alejandro, how have you been?” Rose smiled, pulling Luisa to her side. 

“I have been lost without you, my favourite customer! You have not been around for a while, no?” Alejandro asked, beaming down at the two of them. 

“Sorry Al, I’ve been busy.” The redhead apologised. 

“Busy with the angel beside you. Are you rude enough not to introduce me to the beauty, Miss Rose?” He criticised, winking at Luisa to show his sarcasm, earning a smile off the brunette. 

“Al, this is Luisa, Luisa this is the best donut maker this side of Florida.” She gestured between them both. 

“Luisa! What a delicate name! Has my Rose been taking care of you Miss Luisa?” 

“Thank you,” Luisa smiled at the toned man in front of her, a curl draping across his face, “she has been treating me well, amazingly well.” 

“I am glad. She has never bought a girl to my stall before. Well, Rose, you are lucky to have such a wonder.” He complimented. 

“I know I am.” Rose smiled back, wrapping her arm around Luisa’s waist. 

“Now what can I get for this beautiful pair?” 

“Powdered donuts, please Al.” 

“For you, my darlings, anything.” He grinned, beginning to make the delicious sweet treats, the two girls chuckling at his comment, “now Rose, tell me,” he began again, “how long have you had this beautiful lady on your hip?” 

The pair looked between each other, not really knowing how to answer the question. 

“She’s has me for a while.” Luisa laughed. 

“A while? Yet no ring?” He gestured towards Luisa’s hand. 

“Slow down, Al.” Rose chuckled, but the thought of marrying Luisa did send tingles through her body, which she guessed Luisa could sense as she entwined her fingers with the redhead. 

“Well I expect an invitation for the day,” he winked, “here you go my darlings.” He held out the bag as Rose got out her money to pay, “no, sweet Rose and delicate Luisa eat for free at Alejandro’s.” He beamed. 

“Thanks, Aly. I’ll be back sooner this time, I promise.” She blew him a kiss as her and Luisa began to walk down the road, Luisa had also said her goodbyes to the man. 

“I like him, he’s sweet.” She smiled at Rose. 

“He was my Dad’s best friend, always round my house when I was a kid, usually baking with us in the kitchen.” Rose explained, “now, what was this about you wanting to see me climb a tree?” 

Before Luisa could open her mouth to reply, they had changed routes, Rose taking her in a completely different direction, handing her the bag of donuts as she pulled herself up with the branch of an oak tree. Luisa looked at her in shock as she held out her hand for the brunette to take. Luisa happily obliged, Rose pulling her weight up onto the branch beside her, holding out a donut. 

“You’re crazy.” Luisa laughed. 

“I’ve been called worse.” Rose chuckled, smiling as Luisa rested her head against her shoulder, eating her donut. 

Luisa laughed in response, sitting back up straight again. 

“You’ve got powder on you.” Rose laughed. 

“Where?” Luisa started to brush down the entirety of her body. 

“Just here,” Rose planted a small kiss on the brunette’s cheek, “and here,” the other cheek, “and here, here, here and here.” She attacked Luisa’s lips with peppered kisses, igniting a giggle from the doctor. 

“All gone yet?” Luisa laughed. 

“Hmmm,” she pulled her into a deeper kiss before pulling back, “yeah it’s all gone.” She smiled, “Come on, let’s go to the hotel.” 

Luisa hopped down beside Rose and the two walked ins comfortable silence, their hands linked, towards the hotel. 

“Thank you for tonight.” Luisa whispered after a while. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just for everything. For the way you treat me, thank you.” She smiled up at Rose. 

That smile was the look that could melt the ice lodged into Rose’s heart. She looked down at the brunette again as she stared forwards, her heart beating like mad, jay at the slightest contact between them both, the thought of having this beautiful woman beside her. 

“I love you.” 

Luisa snapped her head up, stopping dead in her tracks. 

Rose’s body tensed as she realised what she had just said, her breathing became rapid, her heart was in her throat as she slowly began to regret what she had just admitted. For a split second she thought about taking it back, but all doubts were erased from her mind when Luisa crashes her lips onto Rose’s, smiling into the kiss. 

“ I love you too.” Luisa managed to utter out as Rose smiled back at her, taking her hand and practically dragging her in the hotel, rushing for them to be booked in before wandering over to the lift. 

The redheads body had never ached for Luisa more intensely

As they entered the lift, Rose pushed Luisa against the wall, her mouth starting against hers before slowly dropping to her neck, inflicting tiny whimpers from Luisa. 

The redhead’s hand rested on the woman’s stomach as their bodies moved against each other. Her other hand slid down Luisa’s thigh, pulling her leg up a little around her waist. 

As the lift came to a halt Rose wrapped Luisa’s legs around her waist and carried her to the room. 

“You’re so hot when you do that.” Luisa breathed out, smiling as Rose crashed their lips back together again, pushing her into the room and onto the sofa, their lips never parting. 

“You’re so hot when you do anything.” Rose replied, her hand already fumbling to remove Luisa’s t-shirt and bra, teasing becoming almost impossible when she wanted the brunette more than ever. 

She kissed down her chest, shedding her own top off in the process, leaving her Just in her jeans and bra as she removed Luisa’s jeans, kissing down her thighs, her hand resting on her hips, drawing circles. 

“Rose, please.” Luisa managed to utter out. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” The redhead smiled, dragging Luisa’s panties down her legs and removing her own jeans, licking up Luisa’s thighs, sometimes a small hickey was left before she finally reached where Luisa wanted her the most. 

As Rose traces her tongue over the woman’s entrance, Luisa arched her back one hand digging into the sheet beside her, the other tangled into the fiery locks of Rose’s hair, pulling her closer. 

Rose’s tongue worked faster as she gripped onto Luisa’s waist, taking a moment to glance up at the brunette who had her eyes clamped shut, her head backwards, small whimpers escaping her mouth, sending a wave of arousal through Rose’s body. 

She slid two fingers into Luisa, pumping rhythmically, feeling the brunette get close to her high. 

“Rose, fuck,” Luisa moaned, “Rose!” 

Her body tensed and collapsed beneath the brunette as Rose kissed her way up Luisa’s body, and onto her mouth, allowing her to taste herself, causing the exhausted Luisa to become aroused all over again. 

But she stopped their movements, cupping Rose’s cheeks and getting her to look at her. 

“You’re beautiful.” The redhead whispered, tucking a stray hair away from Luisa’s flushes face. 

For a moment they were both quiet until Luisa spoke. 

“I love you too,” she began, igniting a smile from Rose, “you know that right?” 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lonnnnggg part 
> 
> Sorry if it’s too soft for you my pals 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and I am still taking prompts if anybody would like to recommend anything. 
> 
> Xx


End file.
